This invention relates to a valve for a gas canister, and, more particularly, to a valve for a gas canister which is adaptable to both a camping lantern and cooking stove.
Conventional gas canisters used for different functions, most commonly as a fuel supply for a cooking stove and a lantern, must be supplied with a different valve to suit one of either function. Unfortunately, valves are quite expensive and bulky. A cooking burner and lantern which could be packaged together with the same valve adaptable to either use would be most convenient and economical for the camper.